The Next Chapter
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep for 'Run'. Their final dance meant much more to both Emily and Derek and neither wanted it to end.


Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine. Characters belong to others.

Rating: K

Summary: Post-ep for 'Run'. Their final dance meant much more to both Emily and Derek and neither wanted it to end.

Author Note: I didn't plan on taking this story where it went so if you ignore season 8 happened it works.

The Next Chapter

It was well into the night before the celebration ended and goodbyes were said. Prentiss could see in the eyes of her friends that they knew it was more than a goodbye for the night and her heart was torn. They were her family, her true family. They had always been there for her even when they found out about Doyle. They had welcomed her back after seven months of being 'dead' and now she was going to leave them again.

"Emily, are you ready to go?"

She took a deep breath and turned to Morgan, her best friend, her partner, the one person who kept her sane. "No," she whispered.

He understood immediately. Taking her hand, he led her to his awaiting car and silently drove her back to her apartment. He parked in a space along the curb, turned off the car but neither moved.

"You don't have to go," he finally muttered.

"I do. For me." She knew it sounded selfish and maybe it was but for once in her life she needed to do something on her own to find out who she really was.

"I know."

More silence.

"Would you think less of me if I told you I'm not ready to lose you again?" Morgan quietly asked. When she didn't respond he looked at her. She was staring out the window with tears streaming down her face. Reaching over, he gently wiped some of her tears away while fighting a losing battle against his own tears.

Getting out of the car, he walked around and opened the passenger side, taking her hand as she stepped out then walked her up to her apartment. She unlocked the door, wiping away more tears and he followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

Her apartment had been her sanctuary and few had access but Morgan always had an open invitation. He had never felt more honored.

"Do you want something to drink?" Prentiss hoarsely asked.

"You sit, I'll get the drinks." Before she could argue he disappeared to her kitchen returning with two, cold beers and sat beside her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Derek."

"For what?"

"Leaving again." She turned her head to meet his eyes. "I… If there was anyone I would stay here for it's you but…"

He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Never, ever apologize, Emily. I cannot begin to imagine how difficult the last decade has been for you. I hate what they did to you. What they made you do. Are you sure Easter's offer won't throw you back into a nightmare situation?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll be in charge and I'll make sure no other woman, or man for that matter, has to sacrifice themselves in the ways I did ever again for the job."

"I wish I had been there to help you back then."

Emily smiled. "I know you do. And I cannot tell you how much that means to me." She took a long sip of beer. "It wasn't all bad you know."

"What do you mean?"

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I joined the BAU. I met you guys who became my family. I have the best partner anyone could ever ask for."

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "And you will never lose us. You'll never lose me."

"Come to London with me?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Em, I…"

She quickly looked away and sat up, missing the comfort of his arm around her. "I'm sorry, that was stupid. Of course you can't. You're home is here. I shouldn't have even asked." Putting her beer down, she walked over to the window and stared out at the city.

A moment later, he walked up behind her and whispered, "I didn't say no."

Emily swallowed hard and turned to face him.

Derek stared at her debating whether he should say what he wanted to. She was leaving so it was now or never. "When we were dancing tonight, holding you so close… Emily, I never wanted that dance to end. I never want our dance to end."

She stepped closer to him. "Neither do I."

"But London…"

"Is a commitment," she finished for him.

"You know I've never been good at commitments."

"Neither have I," she admitted.

He took a step closer to her and grinned. "Will I have to learn to like tea and krimpets?"

"No promises," she grinned back feeling his breath on her lips.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

"I've never been more sure."

Closing the small gap, their lips met for the first time. It was a gentle kiss but it was enough. They had no need to rush. They had each other. She turned in his arms and, together, they watched over the city that meant so much to them but excited about the next chapter in their lives.


End file.
